


Kitten calls, Puppy howls

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Multi, help me first puppycat work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors. Everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattering

Mirrors. she was surrounded by shining mirrors.

every mirror she looked into cracked. until everything vanished.

suddenly, one giant mirror formed all around her. and puppycat appeared. She hugged him. and hugged him. 

She looked in the mirror to find a white and blue coat, and wildly handsome spiky hair. the hair was silver/white with blue tips.

"Puppycat?"

he didn't respond. instead, the man in the mirror was shown hugging her tighter, and tighter.

"Your squishing me"

He continued. Right before she woke up, he whispered something.

"I found you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up to a cute little Puppycat calling her name melodically.

"bee? Bee?! wake up! im hungry..."

"Oh. morning you..."

"Are you okay?"

"The man... the white and blue coat. soft... gentle..."

Puppycat stared. his hears twitching, not sure if he heard her right.

"what?"

"He.. had spiky hair."

OKAY. Bee is now either having weird psychic visions or he is going crazy.

imma walk away now and when I come back im going to find you asleep and everything is going to be FINE.

so he does just that, but nothing changes.

"Puppycat?"

no.no.no.no.no. that did NOT happen. 

"okay."

"Umm? what?"

"Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Im so boooreeed"

bee was now hanging upside down on the couch.

suddenly a letter came out of puppycat's bell.

"Alright! Temp job!"

then they were transported to Tempbot's lonely chambers.

"[Hello puppycat, Heyya Bee! back so soon?]"

"Yup! got any good paying jobs for us?"

"[Sure do! although the better the pay the harder the work.]"

"I can do it! besides we fought a monster that came outside of a fish, if I can handle that, I think I can handle what ever job this is!"

"[alright then! costume time!]"

"Nooooo!"

*aaaaaah booboop!*

Bee was wearing a skintight shirt that covered her chest, but showed her bellybutton. a pair of short shorts that were black were also put on her.

Puppycat was given sunglasses and cute blue shorts.

"Ha! finally he gets a costume!"

"[Transporting you to CrystalPine forest, Glass world!]"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground was sparkly, and there were a couple of crystal trees.

Puppycat looked scared to go near the mirror houses. (Haha what if his true self reflects off the mirrors Ow0)

then little crystal people come out of the houses.

"~you must be here to slay the glass monster! he is up on that hill, in the crystal cave.~"

"Oh okay then! puppycat, lets go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[skip some time, they are already fighting the monster.]

"The monster uses deception and if you look at it, it may create false images and scenes! It wont work on me because im immune, but you however..."

"Okay!" but it was to late. she looked at the mirror on the monster, and somehow what it had shown her she believed. and what she seen was puppycat being thrown onto the ground, and he wouldn't get back up.

"Puppycat!!!!" tears now in her eyes. "Wake up!" she had no idea he was right next to her, trying to get her to snap out of it. He saw her become completly enraged.

"What did you do..." she was now steaming with anger. "To my best friend?!!!!" He who had always hidden his emotion, was actually touched by what she had said.

Suddenly, she started crying. and as her tears hit the ground, they formed crystals. but they were different from the ones found on the planet, these ones glowed and changed colors as they shattered on the ground. "You killed him!!!! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"

he was shocked by what happened next.

She was engulfed by light. Ribbons formed around her. A big, long sword in her left hand. A long, white dress formed around her, and her eyes shimmered rainbow.

"A life.... FOR A LIFE!"


	2. Rainbow reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this power?
> 
> i will update a lot more now that I know you guys have interest in it.

"ahahahaha" she cackled.

she toyed with the monster, warping from one spot to another, making sure that when it thought it could touch her, she would warp away from it.

she would poke at it, every touch slightly denting the reflective surface of the monster's cold body. Sometimes, small bits and pieces would come off of the cracked glass, cutting at her skin.

all puppycat thought to do was watch, stunned as she would move so fast that she was practically impossible to see.

"Hehehehe! this is hilarious!" she joked, laughing uncontrollably. "You actually think you could fool me, oh pitiful creature?" she grinned as puppycat watched in confusion.

right before she hit the monster, He felt a hand on his head. He suddenly heard Bee's voice.

"its over."

he opened his eyes to find a sleeping Bee, with her hand on his head, and her hair in her face.

'What a nuisance dreams are.' he thought.

slowly falling back asleep, he hoped none of it was true, but it was actually all true up to the point of the weird transformation of Bee, he actually just looked into the glass of the monster, seeing his own reflection.


End file.
